Little Sasuke
by Ceckerbelle6
Summary: Not intended for incest. It's pure fluff. : between Naruto and Sasuke! :D


Chapter 1: Accident

One late night in the apartment of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, two boys were playing an intense game of Halo 3.

"Hah! Beat cha again Sasuke!" Naruto cheered while doing some kind of victory dance. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

"So are you ready to get your butt beat again?" Naruto asked in flirtatious tone.

"Whatever just let me go to the bathroom first."

As soon as Sasuke said that, Naruto ran into the bathroom, and locked the door.

"What the hell are you doing Naruto?!?" The Uchiha yelled as he pounded on the door.

"I'll just be a minute if that's ok with you." Naruto called in a sarcastic tone.

"This isn"t funny Naruto, get your ass out of the bathroom!"

Naruto hummed carelessly, while Sasuke panicked.

"_Damn, _he thought, _Naruto! I'm dying out here!"_

With that thought Sasuke suddenly didn't have to go anymore. He felt a warm sensation flow down his jeans. He had wet his pants.

Sasuke panicked again, Naruto could NOT see him like this. He tried to hurry and think of something but before he could do anything Naruto stepped out of the bathroom.

"Sorry bout that man you can use the-"he suddenly noticed what the Uchiha had done.

Sasuke turned away with a hard blush on his face.

"We speak of this to no one, Naruto Uzumaki."

"…. Ok" Naruto tried so hard not to supress a chuckle but failed in doing so, until he was full out laughing.

"It's not funny man!" Sasuke tried to yell to Naruto but his voice was suppressed by his laughter.

"I'm sorry Sasuke it's just… you look so fucking adorable!"

"Grrr!!!" Sasuke grunted and left the room to change his clothes.

Sasuke decided to just go ahead and take a shower and wear his pajamas for the rest of the night.

During this time he thought about his little… incident with Naruto.

_It's so weird… I've never wet my pants in my entire life. _

Sasuke decided to ignore it, as he put on his pajamas, which consisted of an old t- shirt and a pair of black lounge pants.

He stepped out of bathroom only to be greeted by an extremely tall sexy blonde.

"Hello senior wet pants, have a nice shower?"

"Shut up bastard."

"Well it looks like someone is cranky tonight." Naruto said in a far too annoying tone for Sasuke.

"Whatever jerk, I'm sleeping in the other room tonight." Sasuke said turning to leave.

"Aww I don't get company tonight?" Naruto said in a cooing tone.

"No!" and on that note Sasuke steamed out of the room.

_Damn, he's pissed_, Naruto thought

Naruto was so cofused because ever since him and Sasuke had left Konoha and became roomates, Sasuke never once slept alone in his room.

Meanwhile, Sasuke drank a glass of water and headed for bed.

Sometime around three A.M, Sasuke awoke from his usual nightmare, to find himself very alone.

_Where's Naruto… Oh yeah I slept alone tonight._ He thought.

Sasuke felt kinda scared until he uncovered himself…. then he was mortified.

He had wet the bed.

_Oh shit!!!! _

Sasuke hurried and stripped the sheets of his bed. He gathered them all up and ran to the washing machine, he threw them all in kinda loud, but he was sort of in a rush.

He turned around to go back to his room to change, but bumped into a sleepy Naruto Uzumaki.

_God why do you hate me!!! _Were the words that came into Sasuke's mind as the blonde watched him.

"Hey Sasuke why are you… soaking wet?" Said a curious Naruto.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He turned bright red at the thought of telling him he wet the bed.

"Welll…. I-" The Uchiha was cut off.

"I think I know what happened, just go change your clothes and come back in the living room when your done." Naruto stated.

"Oh… ok" Sasuke said in a sheepish voice as he went to remove his wet clothing.

When Sasuke returned dry and dressed, he noticed that the blonde was dressed too, twirling his car keys.

"Are you going somewhere?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I gotta go to the store and get a few things but I'll be back"

"You're going to the store at 2:30 AM?"

"Yeah I am."

"Oh whatever"

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!"

"I won't, I'm not you."

"Oh haha but just don't go back to sleep ok?"

"….Ok"

Then the blonde left the lonely Uchiha.

_Why won't he let me go back to sleep? I'm fucking tired! Whatever…_

All the smaller Uchiha boy could do was wait.

About thirty minutes later, Naruto returned holding three bags each filled with unkown objects.

"What did you buy?" a sleepy Sasuke asked.

"Oh you'll see."

Sasuke suddenly woke up a little. What did Naruto have planned?

Naruto grabbed one bag and tossed the other two in the closet. He came and sat on the couch next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke… have you had this problem before?" Naruto asked.

"What problem?" Sasuke said in a clueless tone.

"You know…. the thing….."

"Oh… no I haven't" Sasuke turned blood red.

"Woah that's weird…. Well I was gonna say maybe you should try to prevent this problem?"

"How?"

"The answer my friend is all in this bag."

Naruto opened the bag slowly to reveal a pack of Huggies extra large diapers.

At first Sasuke was speechless, then he was so embarresed he turned the deepest red he possibly could.

"Sasuke… you ok man?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"Naruto… do you honestly believe I'm gonna wear those?!!?!" Sasuke said almost growling, he was so mad.

"Well they will help, and if you ever want to go to sleep in this house again, you'll have to wear them."

Sasuke was so angry he could scream but he pulled himself together and calmed down.

"Do I really have to do this Naruto?" Sasuke pouted.

"Yup!" Naruto smiled.

"Aw hell just give me the damn diapers!"

"Ok then, undress Sasuke." Naruto said blankly.

"You mean… you have to change me?!?!?"

"Like you know how to!"

Sasuke couldn't argue, he didn't know how. So he took of all his clothes and just laid there… exposed.

Naruto walked over to the naked Uchiha and powdered him. This startled the boy.

"What the hell are you doing Naruto?!?!?"

"Do you want to get diaper rash?!?!!"

"…No" Sasuke blushed at this; he probably should just keep his mouth shut.

"Ok all done!" Naruto said way too loudly.

Sasuke looked down, he was surprised a diaper meant for a baby fit him; it was probably because he wasn't very big but still it was kinda weird. Sasuke reached for his jeans, he tried to put them on but they were too small to fit over his diapered butt.

"Um… Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a small blush on his face.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"They won't fit."

"Oh I thought that might happen but luckily I came prepared!"

_Prepared? What the hell Naruto?!!?_

Naruto dug in the bag and pulled out a black onesie.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked burying his face in his hands.

"Yup! Now lay down again."

Sasuke laid down while Naruto put the onsie on him. Naruto giggled at the sight of his adorable friend.

"This is my own personal hell." Sasuke said.

"Oh it won't be so bad! Now go back to sleep. I've still gotta get a few things."

"Still?!?!?"

"Oh I won't be long, now go back to sleep!"

"Fine."

"Good boy!" Naruto said with a smile on his face as he left again.

_I feel like an idiot!!!! Damn him!_

Sasuke waddled to Naruto's bed and laid down.

_I just hope he doesn't get any ideas._

And on that note, Sasuke curled up and went to sleep.


End file.
